The construction trades have lacked a suitable tool platform for working on stilts. Many persons who work on stilts in the drywall, painting, suspended ceiling and other construction trades rely upon stacked buckets, open windows, step ladders, or other various objects as a work platform on which to place tools while performing their job. Workers often have to travel through multiple rooms to access their tools. For example, buckets are stacked in one location of a job on which a worker places his tools and supplies. This type of a placement necessitates that the worker travel on stilts back and forth between work areas and the location of the stacked buckets to access tools and supplies. This travel is often over electrical cords, debris and around other workers to reach the tools and supplies. For drywall installation these tools may include, but are not limited to, a mud pan or tape.
Other common practices include placing tools upon open windows or on other unsecured locations. These practices are generally unwieldy and unsafe. The present invention eliminates these unsafe practices and reduces travel time on stilts which increases productivity by allowing a worker close and easy access to his tools.